galactic_dark_netfandomcom-20200213-history
Han Lang
History Han came from earth. He was ordinary citizen without super powers and was very poor. One day he opened gift from his mysterious mother which she left for him and found access to Galactic Dark Net. There after some time he bought unknown Power Crystal, which was taken from a dead esper and inherited the mysterious powers of Void End. Cultivation Progress Powers Void End It is an extremely rare super power of SSS Rank which has ability to cancel all super powers in an area, seen only once previously, in the hands of Ye Shuihan. It's strength varies depending on star rank of the esper. Brain region breadth: Rank A Six Paths of the Void It is a forbidden martial arts taught by Pathless Origin. Probably one of the most powerful martial arts in history. Pathless Origin only mastered the Path of Heaven, Path of Earth, Path of Man, and Path of God and halfway through the Path of Demon. The martial art has six stages: # Path of Heaven # Path of Earth # Path of Man # Path of God # Path of Demon # Path of Yao # Path of Pathless The first five stages have only one move. The Path of Yao has many and complex moves, it is said that no one understands it. Source Energy Dark Energy Han obtained the Dark Energy after he was injected 12 syringe of golden liquid containing half of the Heart of Darkness from Night Walker. Han asked for the other half of the Heart of Darkness from Night Walker to absorbed later in crucial times. The same goes for the other parts. The Heart of Darkness originated from the Dark King. The Dark King was a humanoid weapon sealed in the A-1 relic. It caused chaos in the Milky Way after A-1 relic was opened, it killed countless experts,and was also the cause why Milky Way Alliance was created. The history said that high-leveled soldiers and experts from the galaxy had driven and forced the Dark King to a black hole and he jumped in, but in the middle of the story the Dark Apostles said that the Dark King is mentally unstable. After few decades, that black hole exploded and released all objects it devoured. But the Dark King is nowhere in sight, instead seven black crystals appeared: # Heart of Darkness # Genu of Darkness # Hand of Darkness # Brain of Darkness # Bone of Darkness # Eye of Darkness # Crystal of Darkness For every parts Han absorbs, his Power Source Index rises significantly. Dark Energy is extremely powerful, violent and deadly. During the fight with Star-Strangling Boa his Dark Energy merged with his Source Energy in his zero-degree brain region. After this incident his Darkness Energy integrates with his own power. Golden Energy Han acquired Gold Energy after ingesting the blood of the Lone Abyss. Dragon Energy * Dragon soul of the devil system (black) * Dragon soul of the divine system (gold) * Dragon soul of the mystic system (purple) * Dragon soul of the destruction system (red) * Dragon soul of the spirit system (white) Techniques Eye of Darkness Ability to see raw energy. His eyes turn completely black when using it. Dark Fist A fist containing Dark Energy. Allies The Three Addicts Night Walker A teacher of Han. He thought Han pharmacology at best level. One of best pharmacists in entire Milky Way Galaxy. His abilities to produce drugs and poisons are on best level. Pathless Origin Han's teacher of martial arts. He taught him the forbidden martial art Six Paths of the Void. One of most powerful martial artists in Milky Way Galaxy. Wuyun He taught him beast fusion. Has fusion beast army numbering at millions. His three teacher are renowned in Milky Way Galaxy as Demon Thief Group Three Addicts. They are extremely powerful despite Pathless Origin being the only one to reach the Warlord Level. Sima Hunfeng The strongest warrior in the Milky Way and the reason that the Three Addicts could not leave the Oblivion Domain. After fighting the Dark Apostles, he changed his rigid personality and cancelled his beef with the Three Addicts, saying that anyone that fights to protect their home isn't an enemy. Boya Earth Federation Pluto Relationships Unnamed Mother Solomon Ye Weiwei Ya Weiwei was the first love interest of Han. Due to his Void End ability, she's able to wear dresses around him and act like a normal girl. Jian Jia Is Han's second love interest. Though she spends most of her time pretending to be a boy. Luo Ying Luo Ying is the sister of the Dark King's love. After being abandoned by her father and watching her sister die to protect Lu Yao. She's protected by the soul of her mother. Beast Companions Fusion Beasts Demon Claw (Deceased) Hans first fusion beast which was created from material taken from his teacher Wuyun. He wanted to recreate Earth Claw fusion beast because it once saved his life in A-19 Extinction Relic. What he created was practically best Earth Claw in entire Milky Way Galaxy and then he renamed it as Demon Claw Ghost Claw (Deceased) Created from corpses of Dark Apostle and Queen Bug at the so-called Robot Cemetery. It is far more powerful than Demon Claw because of corpses of Dark Apostle and Queen Bug. It has strong regeneration abilities and is able to use source energy thanks to the Dark Apostle. It had three basic forms: # Humanoid Form # Insectoid Form # Hybrid Human/Insect Form Blue Star Blue Star was made by the merging of the Demon Claw and Ghost Claw after they were killed saving Black Egg. Soul Beasts Black Egg Han got Black Egg as an egg from when he was at the A ranked extinction relic at the Milky Way Meet. He was extremely prideful, preferring to not be hatched, rather than getting bossed around by Han. Han hatched it when he was almost killed by the Dual Black-Pupil, Soul Beast Harvey, on the conditions of Black Egg being Han's companion for 3 years and not being able to hurt his friends or family. Upon Black Egg hatching, it was assumed that Black Egg was a twin Gold-Pupil Soul Beast, but he was later revealed to be a Dragon. After the causing the death of both Demon Claw and Ghost Claw on the White Wolf Dimension (Unofficial name), Black Egg became much more humble, able to joke around with the brothers Han brought with him to the Cursed Triangle. Xiao Bao 9 Arm Flying Nether. Army Because Han was extremely fond of Robots he created his own robot army after he got Yuan Yuan from Old Mo when he saved his life. First version of army was created at Undercurrent Fortress when Han took over place and killed Forin looting 4 logic chips. He then created four other intelligent robots called Four King-Kong using logic chips he found on the undercurrent fortress, which are named: # Battle Robot Raksha # Construction Robot Burton # Vanguard Robot Starmark # Research Robot Source Then Han and his robots created army numbering around 400,000 robots. He gave them task creating second generation star ships based on blueprints obtained from A-19. When Han went to Robot Cemetery and freed all learning robots having killed the Queen Bug, the leader of the learning robots Mild Wind joined Han and his army with another 370,000,000 robots and one High-Tech Space Station. After Project Butterfly was started by Protector Han's robot army went to Twin Horse Galaxy to build new home for immigrants from Milky Way Galaxy and another task was to build powerful fleet. Han gave them order when they reach future home of immigrants they would build many shipyards and immediately start producing Second Generation Spaceships. Category:Characters Category:Males